


Jackpot

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Halloween is the best time of the year to get free chocolate, but Mello knows he won’t fool anyone into thinking he’s young enough to still be trick or treating. Lucky for him, he has a boyfriend with baby face.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> From a lovely lovely anon on tumblr: “For Halloween could you do this prompt? Mello uses Near’s baby face to take him trick or treating even during their 20’s. It’s a free chocolate jackpot!” 
> 
> And how could I not do this? I was beyond excited for this prompt, so thank you very much anon! It isn’t really said but they are in their 20s in this fic
> 
> and yes I’m not creative and I stole the title from the prompt (titles are hard, okay?)

Mello sipped at his coffee, scrolling through his phone aimlessly. Matt and Near were also at the table, eating breakfast. Well, Matt was eating. Near was stacking dice and pointedly ignoring his bowl of cereal that Mello had gotten for him. 

“-so then I told him to fuck off and let me do my job,” Matt rambled on to Near, who was barely listening. “What an asshole.” 

Mello rolled his eyes. Matt didn’t seem to notice or care that neither of them were listening to his story. He talked to himself a lot anyway, so he probably didn’t care. 

He tuned Matt out, continuing to look through his phone. Mello paused when he saw a post about Halloween and trick or treating. Part of him wished that he still looked young enough to go and get free chocolate. _What a goddamn dream…_

Near said something in response to Matt, getting Mello’s attention. No, he couldn’t pass as a kid, but Near…

“Near, we’re going trick or treating,” Mello said suddenly, slamming his phone on the table. Matt and Near both jumped and looked at him, offended. 

“Why would we? We never went trick or treating back at Wammy’s.” 

“No, we’ve gotta do it this year.” 

Near looked up at him and frowned a little bit, realizing Mello was being dead serious about this. He just scoffed and shook his head. 

“You can go with Matt.” 

“Hell no. Linda’s coming out and we’re gonna watch scary movies. I got plans,” Matt said, crossing his arms. Mello ignored him and looked at Near pleadingly. 

“No, Near, sweetheart, darling, love of my life-” 

“No amount of pet names is going to convince me.” 

“We _have_ to.” 

“We do not have to do anything.” 

“Why do you want to?” Matt asked. Mello looked over at him slowly, with a devilish look on his face. 

_”Free chocolate.”_

“Oh god, he’s going feral,” Matt said, standing up. “I’m outta here, good luck, Near.” Mello swore at him and flipped him the bird as he left the room. 

Near blinked at Matt’s retreating figure and then turned back to Mello.

“I don’t like chocolate so I don’t understand why you would want _me_ to go with you.” 

“Your face.” 

“My-” Near stared at him blankly. “What are you talking about?” 

“You have baby face,” Mello said, bringing his hands up to cup Near’s cheeks. Near frowned as Mello squished them, trying to pull away. “People aren’t gonna give us candy if they know we aren’t kids, but you literally look like a twelve year old. I have to take you so I can get chocolate.” 

“What am I getting out of this?” 

“I’ll buy you a toy or something.”

Near stared back at him, contemplating what to do. Mello sat there and prayed that Near would say yes. This was the perfect chance to get lots of free chocolate. And maybe spend time with his boyfriend too, but mostly he was doing it for chocolate.

“More than one toy.” 

“Fine, more than one.”

“And I get to choose my costume.” 

_”Fine.”_

“Very well,” Near sighed. “I will go trick or treating with you.” 

“I love you,” Mello said, kissing Near. “I promise, it won’t be that bad.” He went to put his dishes away and leave. He had stuff to go out and buy now that he was set on doing this. 

He stopped at a store to buy a jack-o-lantern bucket for Near to use when they went trick or treating. And to snag fake fangs to use for his own costume. Halloween wasn’t for another few days from then, but he was excited and wanted to be prepared.

* * *

Mello waited outside Near’s room, ready to go trick or treating. He’d been restless the past few days. Near could hear his foot tapping impatiently. He wanted to get there as soon as possible but Near was taking his time to get ready. 

“Hurry up!” he called through the door. “What’s taking you so long?” 

“One moment,” Near said back. “Be a little more patient.” 

Near could practically feel Mello crossing his arms and scowling at the door. The blond had gone on and on about how tonight needed to be as efficient as possible to get as much chocolate as they could.

Finally, after a minute of stalling to make Mello wait a little more, Near opened the door and announced he was ready to go. Mello gaped at Near’s costume and then scowled. This probably wasn’t what he was expecting. Honestly, he’d said that he basically assumed that Near would cut some holes in a white sheet and go as a ghost. He really didn’t expect Near to put real effort into a costume. 

“What on earth are you wearing?” 

Instead of a sheet, Near was wearing a deerstalker and a coat that was too large for him. In his hand, he had a pumpkin pail that Mello had gotten him. And a fucking magnifying glass in the other. 

“Isn't it obvious?” Near asked. “Sherlock Holmes. He’s a fictional detect-”

“I know who Sherlock Holmes is,” Mello hissed. “Really? You’re a detective every other fucking day. Why couldn’t you choose something else?” 

“You agreed that I could wear what costume _I_ wanted. And anyway what are you?” Near looked him up and down. “You just look normal but you’ve got fake blood on you.” 

“I’m a vampire, dumbass,” Mello said, opening his mouth and pointing to the fake fangs. “They wear all black anyway, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to go as one.” 

“You didn’t even try.” 

“No! That’s the point.” 

“What is the point?” 

“We can’t go as a couple, because I don’t look like a fucking twelve year old and that’s what you’re _pretending_ to be. So I’m like your big brother or something. I have to half-ass everything” 

“...You’re serious?”

“Just for the trick or treating,” Mello promised. “It won’t be that bad. You can still hold my hand and I’ll say you’re scared or something.” 

Near stared at Mello for a moment, frowning a bit. 

“Do you realize how insane you sound right now?” Near was giving him a look of concern. Mello scoffed and shook his head. Near knew that all he wanted was free chocolate. 

“Just go along with it,” Mello said. He checked his watch. “We should go. Trick or treating starts in half an hour and I researched where the best neighborhood to trick or treat it.” 

“You actually researched that?” 

“Near, the entire point of tonight is to get as much candy as we can. Nothing else. Yes, I researched it.” Mello looked at Near seriously, with intense eyes, before turning to go out the door. 

Near sighed and followed Mello out, wondering why he was dating someone who was this insane. 

The neighborhood they went to was nice enough. Mello told Near that the richest neighborhoods tended to be cheap with the candy, so they should stick to suburban areas. Houses close together and nice enough that the people could afford quality candy. 

He really had done his research. They parked on a sidestreet and looked around for a minute, figuring out where to start. 

“That house,” Mello said, pointing it one with an intricate display of skeletons. “We need to go to the houses with all-out decorations especially. They’re super into Halloween so they’ll probably have good stuff.”

Near shuffled up to the house, Mello following behind. There were two ladies sitting outside on lawn chairs, smiling and handing out candy. Near waited behind a line of actual children until it was his turn. Neither of them seemed to notice that he was not a child. 

“Oh, a detective!” one lady said. “And a vampire?”

“Yep,” Mello piped up behind him. 

“Trick or treat,” Near mumbled, holding out the bucket. 

“He’s shy,” Mello said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Near resisted the urge to glare at him and patiently kept holding out his bucket.

“Oh, well you look very nice in your costume,” the other lady said, dropping an extra candy in his bag. “Have a Happy Halloween!” 

“You too!” Mello said, walking off with Near, practically dragging him by his arm. 

“I feel demeaned.” 

“You do look cute,” Mello teased, pinching his cheek. Near batted his hand away. 

“You owe me so many toys.” 

Mello laughed at him and pulled him along to the next house. Not a single person noticed that Near wasn’t that young, each one cooing over his detective costume and then over Mello for being so nice and taking him out trick or treating at the last minute. 

More than one house gave them both extra candy for it too, much to Mello’s delight. The blond was constantly over his shoulder, checking to see how much candy they’d collected. 

There was a house that created an elaborate haunted maze of sorts in their backyard that Near and Mello did go through. Near thought it was rather worth it because Mello started screaming when a man with a chainsaw started coming towards them. Mello had practically dragged him through the rest of it, running as fast as possible.

“That was awful,” Mello panted when they got out. “That fucker was going to murder us.” 

“I don’t think that he was going to murder us,” Near laughed. “We got extra candy for going through it so you can’t complain.” 

“How much do we have?” Mello asked for what felt like the fiftieth time that night. Near opened the plastic bag that had replaced his completely filled pail. The two of them had hustled through the houses in the neighborhood to get this much candy. The bag was half filled, but added with the amount in the full pail… well, Near was sure that Mello was satisfied with it. 

“Trick or treating is over in… about fifteen minutes anyway. And I promised Matt we’d be home in time for at least one horror movie,” Mello said, shrugging. “We can head out. We’ve probably got enough candy.” 

“I think you have enough to last you the rest of the year,” Near responded flatly, staring at the amount in the pumpkin bucket. Mello laughed at him and threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him along back to their car. 

Linda had made it over when they got back and had made quite the spread of food. Matt had tried to help but she’d told him that he could only taste test to help because she didn’t want him to burn down the kitchen. 

The four of them sat on the couch, watching Nightmare On Elm Street as they ate snacks. Mello sat on the floor, leaning against Near’s legs as he dumped out the bucket of candy and figured out how much candy they’d gotten. Matt sat next to him, stealing all of the non-chocolate candies. 

“Did you guys have fun trick or treating?” Linda asked Near. Near let out an amused sound at her. She’d stolen his deerstalker and looked a little ridiculous. 

“It was… entertaining, to say the least.”

“Don’t be like that,” Mello said, looking up at him. “He had fun.” 

“Yes. I had a lot fun watching you scream at the haunted maze.” Matt let out a short bark of laughter and was promptly smacked by Mello.

“And I had fun watching you get your cheeks pinched by every old lady we saw,” Mello shot back, looking up at him with an impressive evil eye. 

“Oh my god, can you all shut up so I can watch the movie?” Matt groaned. 

“Sorry!” Linda said loudly, absolutely on purpose. Matt threw a pillow at her and grumbled about everyone being annoying.

“You did have fun, didn’t you? I know going out isn’t your favorite thing since you’re a fucking hermit.” Mello asked, looking up at Near. 

“Oh, I had fun, I suppose,” Near said. “But I’m going to have much more fun when we go to buy all the toys you owe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Halloween! First and foremost, the idea of Near dressing up as a detective is 100% anakien’s idea! I was a bit stuck on what costume to give him and she suggested it (thank youuu) and it was absolutely perfect (and Near in a deerstalker was too cute to pass up, I wish I could draw him 😭) so you can thank her for that! 
> 
> and I had a lot of fun with this prompt! I wanted to get this one out in time for Halloween and I’m happy I did! I’ve been waiting to post this one a little closer to the day (I have been so so so excited about this!) So I hope I did good, anon! 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! Any comments/kudos is greatly appreciated (and I do my best to respond to comments) <3


End file.
